Cherries, Apples, Daisies and Bananas
by Irisang
Summary: Khan knew from the start that it wouldn't be wise to tell her that it was likely he could never make love to her. Because his augmented manhood was, from his past experience, too big for a human woman.
This story is a little gift for my dear friend Lilsherlockian1975:)

I came up with this silly idea after I read an article about genital size earlier this month. And the one and only MizJoely encouraged me to write it down and betaed it for me! Thank you Miz! And I know for a fact that Molly and Khan would want to thank you, too.

**Warning: This is a **Khanolly** fic. So rated **M** (Would you expect anything else?). With **food kink** and **oral sex.** You've been warned.

* * *

 **Cherries, Apples, Daisies and Bananas**

He had been trying. He really had. But each time Molly tilted her beautiful little head and smiled, Khan could only feel his self-control slipping away. All he wanted to react to those titters and teases escaping her lips was to seize her rosy face and claim her mouth, pushing her onto his mattress and take her… _hard_.

But he couldn't. He couldn't do that because he loved her. He loved her because he knew she loved him back. So there was no way he would ever do that, giving in to his impulse and hurting her as he had once in his youth to another human woman three hundred years ago. It had been unintentional. But one unpleasant - _if not disastrous_ \- experience was more than enough.

'You're the traditional kind, I see,' was what she'd said when he told her sharing a bed didn't mean they would engage in sexual acts. She didn't ask anything further, even though disappointment was written all over her face. Khan wanted to snort at her notion of him being 'traditional', but he soon let the subject drop. They had only been together for a short period of time and everything was still uncertain. It wouldn't be wise to tell her that it was likely he could never make love to her. Because his augmented manhood was, from his past experience, too big for a human woman.

So he made amends, indulging her every whim and showering her with care and adoration. Dancing, ice-skating, long walks through the nights. He made sure she was always happy and exhausted when they made it to their bed. Then he'd lock himself away to take a long cold shower, pleasuring himself until he could leave the bathroom completely sated. Rarely had he slept in their shared king-sized bed. And his superior endurance only played a small part of it. He was a man of iron control. But with Molly, he knew he was in constant danger of losing himself.

But then of course, things couldn't last long like this.

She began to seduce him, subtly and tentatively testing his limits. First it started with her hair, pinning it loosely up to make the back of her neck more revealing to him. Long cinnamon locks draped over her porcelain skin, making the curve of her shoulders exceptionally exquisite to his eyes.

Then there was change in her lingerie. The printed flowers and cherry pajamas slowly replaced by similar patterns of corsets and tank tops, together with matched frilled thongs turning her from the soft, sweet little kitten into a succubus donned with flora and fruit, a breathtaking feast waited to be devoured, mocking and tormenting him by innocently sleeping next to him and making him want!

This woman would be the end of him.

At first he tried to ignore it. That failed miserably when he realized he could see patterned cherries and apples - sometimes even bananas - when he closed his eyes. And even looking at fruit and flowers in the market caused the blood of his entire body to rush southward. It wasn't a good sign.

Then he tried to live with it…by suggesting she buy more fruit for their table so that he could reassociate fruit with…food. But the sultry way she gulped down half of the banana became the final straw. All it took was a small giggle from her pulp stained face and he was onto her, pressing her down on the kitchen floor and ripping off the pink knee length sun dress, while her her legs and arms wrapped around him. He lapped the sweet stickiness on her lips clean then hungrily claimed her mouth. Her tongue was cool and fruity. The scent between her thighs glued his hips tightly to hers, making him rut her through the thin layer of her knickers - that sweet little panty has daisies on it today!

But then a gentle tug on his belt buckle brought his sense back to the present. Promptly, Khan held back and stood up. Molly climbed up a split second later. And he didn't need the hurt, confused look on her face to know that he'd just fucked up.

So he followed her back to their room, embracing her tightly from behind and pushing her forward onto their bed, covering her hot little body completely with his. What happened next simply felt natural. He peeled off the thong with little pink and blue daisies and before she could make a sound, buried his nose and face into her bum.

She struggled and hissed when he thrust tip of his tongue to her smaller hole. Then the small noises turned to babbling moans when his fingers began to caress her moist opening. She tried to roll away. But Khan's arms held her firmly in place, only allowing her to kneel up and spread her legs, giving him the perfect angle to keep on licking and tasting her smaller hole while sliding two fingers into her welcoming warmth.

It didn't take him long to find the right spot that made her shiver. But he ignored it, hanging her at the edge by focusing his attention on her anus and clit. Within minutes her sweat started to soak through her daisy patterned tank top and she wailed for him to stop, right before he put the small finger of his right hand half way into her bum and triggered a genuine scream from her throat.

She sobbed against the comforter for a while, rolling onto her side, panting. There were tears in her eyes. But the shaky little hand reaching up for him told Khan that wetness was he rain of bliss, just like the slick between her legs. His cock twitched like crazy upon seeing this.

'You didn't call my name when you came, Molly,' he huskily uttered by her ears when he once again covered her half naked body with his, carefully restraining himself from rutting against her. Still fully clothed, Khan turned his face away as she snuggled against his chest, trying to kiss him.

'Hum…I'll chant you name over and over when I come with you inside me, Khan,' she cooed to him. Soft but incredibly strong hands grabbed him by both ears, forcing him down to meet her lips.

'Most women don't like the taste of themselves…' he murmured against her lips, as she finally let him after rolling herself over, now lying on top of him.

'Most women don't have the former ruler of the world as a lover, Khan!' Molly whispered as she kissed his temple. Now straddling him, she reached down to his belt buckle. Khan immediately moved to grasp her wrist. But she slipped away easily.

'Ah, ah, ah! Don't you try to stop me, superman! It's not fair to hide from me after you just threw me down the cliff like-'

'But I can't, Molly! I'll hurt you. You don't understand…Ugh!' He growled as her clever hand snuck into his pants after unfastening his belt, shoving his underwear aside to free his throbbing cock.

'Molly!'

'Shush, Khan!' The woman on top of him hushed him with a peck on his nose. Khan felt the hair behind his neck stand up.'You know you're not exactly quiet when you touch yourself in the cold shower, don't you?' She smiled down at him, lifting herself up and slowly turned around and lowering her flushed behind right in front of his face, before she leaned forward to give his proudly pricked cock a tentative lick, muttering how big he was, as she covered the head with her mouth.

'No, Molly! You don't have to…'

'You can return the favor if you want,' she said with a giggle, wiggling her hips to him.

Khan couldn't help but sink his face into her heated scent. 'I don't want you to think you're obliged to do anything for me if you don't want to, Molly,' he sighed, before he began to work on her again. This time he tried to slide an extra finger into her, but it seemed to be too much. What a small woman she was! Her jaw would become sore if she kept gulping him down like this…

'Oh darling!' A chuckle escaped her lips, as she released his cock shortly to slowly lap down along his length. 'You worry too much! Don't underestimate me when it comes to…this. After all…hmm!' She suddenly sucked hard on the head of his cock and lowered her head to slide him completely down to her throat with a swift move. Khan felt his breath stop.

'…Why do you think I gave you that little show of the banana for? '

* * *

I admit, I can't look at the fruit in my fridge without smirking for now~


End file.
